


The Creepy Guy at Work

by TheEarlyKat



Series: Hetalia Parodies [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toris tires get away from the creepy Russian he works for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creepy Guy at Work

Toris dropped the pile of boxes onto the desk with a sigh. He ran his hand along the smooth metal surface clear of objects. The gold-painted slate engraved with his name brought a smile to his face. A true smile, not the forced ones he had been wearing for years, where his cheeks hurt from the resistance his face gave and his lips trembled in fear. Not the kind of smile that man had wanted to see at his previous job.

After ten years working as a secretary for young woman in the marketing business, she had found a better job on another floor, and a new man had taken her place. He had seemed well enough, if not intimidatingly tall. But, after a while, even the most clueless worker had realized the man for what he was. His name was Ivan Braginsky, and he showed up to work hours late, and normally very dunk. He liked to know what was going on at every moment of the day, going even as far as having "meetings" with Toris' co-workers. The last time, his friend Eduard came out with a broken wrist.

The man would stalk his own business partners as well, and call his "date" Yao at all hours of the working day. He spoke English well enough, but would start yelling in another language if angered, and it made Toris shudder. Other times, he would sit at his desk, head in hands and brood. He would be silent for days on end or fall asleep at his desk. Once Toris had found him asleep with a bloodied knife under his table.

All in all, he was a very creepy man.

But about a month ago, Toris had found another secretary job across town at Hiezen Uchiha's Accounting, and he had gotten the job almost right away. The empty desk was like a new start, a clean slate. And he wouldn't have to put up with Ivan Braginsky again.

At least for a while it seemed so.

After a few weeks at his new job, Toris saw the company's ad in the newspaper. He wondered if it was a printing mistake, if the company had accidentally sent it in again, or if the newspaper had re-printed the article again. With only a smudge of worry in the back of his mind, he continued his job happily despite the long hours and work load. Anything was better than working under Braginsky.

That was why he nearly had a heart attack when he saw the tall man walk into the office before him.

_M-maybe it's not the same guy, he tried to tell himself, though his hands were shaking when he opened the glass doors. I just saw someone very tall from a different floor and I mistook his identity. That's all. Nothing more._

He was in the elevator with the man, and kept his head down to avoid detection from the taller man. His green eyes darted to the man every so often, but he could only see his feet. When he exited – on Toris' floor, of course – the brunette swallowed a scream.

He quickly ducked behind a mail carrier and tried to make himself small behind a stack of papers on his desk. His eyes watched the platinum-haired man as he sat down in a cubicle a few feet form him.

Toris waved over a fellow employee.

"That man," Toris started."The very tall man with silver hair and purple eyes; when did he start working here?"

"Ivan Braginsky?" Toris flinched at the name of the man in question. "Oh, he started last week in training."

"So…the place really did have a job opening? And he was hired?"

"Yeah, he had all the qualities and certificates. The recommendations were really great too. But, I hear there was some stuff going on with the place he was working at last and was fired."

_It's about time. I bet everyone was so eager to see him go that they wrote him anything that would give another job. Or he threatened them to write it the recommendations…_

"I-I used to work with him", Toris explained. "Any rumors you've heard about him are probably true." He cleared his throat when he found his voice was rising in octave in panic. Maybe he could just avoid him. Maybe he wouldn't work here for that long – it could always be just a back-up job until he found something else.

The plan had worked for a more weeks. Toris kept to the corners of the rooms, took his lunch breaks after Ivan's, and made sure start packing up for the day once the man had left the building first. Ivan never seemed to notice Toris' presence on the same floor, and there hadn't been any whispers of anything happening with the taller man. After the first month without incident had passed, Toris began to relax.

He was finishing filing names away his boss had wanted for a meeting the next day when he felt the air temperature drop a few degrees. Maybe they turned down the thermostat for the night? But that didn't stop the goose bumps from breaking out on his skin, the hair on the back of his neck start to rise. No amount of convincing him otherwise could keep from knowing.

With a deep, shaky breath, he stood up and faced Ivan.

Despite how he wanted to stand up against the man, he still flinched at his appearance. He looked taller than he had remembered, his eyes a darker purple. They seemed to bore into his own green eyes.

"Toris?" The smile told Toris that he didn't even need to ask. "I did not know you worked here. For how long?"

Was that the tint of alcohol on his breath? "A-about a m-month before you t-transferred, I guess". He tried to stop trembling.

Ivan's smile widened. "Ah, I wondered where you had gone. We all missed you, but the company was laying off some workers."

_He's making excuses. He knows why I left, but he won't tell me why he was fired._

"Yes, I-it was lucky I…w-we found this job so close…"

"Da. My taxi shall be coming soon, so I shall leave you to your cleaning up."

It was a relief to watch Ivan leave. But the relief was short lived. At every opportunity, Ivan tried to talk to Toris, even going out of his way to take longer routes to meetings and using the stairs instead of the elevators. Usually, Toris would duck behind stacks of files or cabinets, turn his back and start talking to the person nearest him, or "forget" something back on his desk and jump out of the elevator as the doors were closing. That also worked. For a while.

Toris was in the staff room on his lunch break. It wasn't Ivan's break time today, so he sat with his co-workers around the table and easily talked of business projects, free time with the people's families, or shows they had seen on television. Toris was too busy discussing the companies review with a friend from the bottom floor to feel the room suddenly grow colder, but he did see one woman's face twist in discomfort.

Then Toris heard the break room's door close.

"Toris", Ivan called out in a sing-song voice. Toris turned to the man he had been previously talking to. "We should go. Now. Upstairs? O-or even-can we m-maybe even move the vending machine? Something? A-a-anything?" He could already feel chill breath on the back of his neck. "What is this I hear, Toris? You want to leave?" Toris tried not to shudder. "I know you have been avoiding me. Now you speak of things such as hiding? You may have left once, Toris, but you will not do so again. I promise you that. As your other friends, Raivis and Edurad." He chuckled darkly. "But they may not answer back." With that, Ivan left the room.

Toris collapsed into a chair behind him, his eyes wide with fear. He looked up at his friend for help, but he only shook his head.

Then a woman spoke up. "You see, that's why I always talk to the creepy guy", she said, but her tone was full of fear and disgust. "You give him little presents, such as extra food you brought, or pens, and he's happy, so when he snaps one day – and he looks like he can at any moment – you'll be safe." She laid a few packages of gum on the table on front of him. "You can start by giving him these. You're a good worker, and we don't want to find your body on the side of the road."

He started at his boss as she stepped out of the room, and grabbed onto the small boxes for dear life.


End file.
